Through An Open Book
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: "I go back in my past to face whatever I have left" / Love is something that Nico struggles with. He can't admit his own feelings, at least not to Percy. But maybe that will all change with a book. It's called 'The House of Hades', and when Percy reads it, things can get pretty awkward between him and the son of Poseidon...
1. PERCY: Trouble Right Over the Hill

**A/N** : I didn't know if this was even allowed, because I copied words from the book. If it isn't, please PM me.

Wow, when I edited this . . . I found there were plenty of mistakes. Probably a lot more, but I am *currently leaving it like this.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Warnings** : Slash, Pernico (Percy/Nico) pairing, spoilers for BoO

* * *

 **I: PERCY**

 **Trouble Right Over the Hill**

When Percy and Annabeth were discussing about New Rome and college, the son of Poseidon covered his nervous thoughts with a "whoop".

Annabeth laughed at the reaction, but Percy was secretly upset, because he wanted to stay in Camp Half-Blood. Plans were made around already—like Clarisse and Chris getting married in August. Travis asked Katie out and they were dating. Percy didn't like change, but it was spreading rapidly around Camp Half-Blood. Even Piper and Jason were planning to spend the school year in Los Angeles with Piper's dad.

"Hey! Look!" A voice shouted.

Percy scanned around, spotting the Stolls a few feet from them.

"It's a book!" Travis cried out to the interested demigods.

Annabeth cocked her head. "Huh? What book?"

"It's called _The House of Hades_ ," Conner reported. "But there's some pages missing."

"Can you read it?" Percy wondered. He was definitely curious. He and Annabeth walked over to the Stolls.

"It starts on page 278." Travis scanned the page. "Luckily it's in Ancient Greek. Annabeth, will you do the honours? I mean, you _are_ the only bookworm here."

"Shut up, Stoll," Annabeth grumbled. She took the book, and began to read.

"Jason wasn't sure what Favonius wanted, but if _facing_ _the god of love_ meant forcing Nico into some sort of confession about which girl he liked, that didn't seem so bad.

'Nico, you can do this,' Jason said. 'It might be embarrassing, but it's for the scepter.'

Nico didn't look convinced. In fact he looked like he was going to be sick. But he squared his shoulders and nodded. 'You're right. I—I'm not afraid of a love god.'

Favonius beamed. 'Excellent! Would you like a snack before you go?' He plucked a green apple from his basket and frowned at it. 'Oh, bluster. I keep forgetting my symbol is a basket of _unripe_ fruit. Why doesn't the spring wind get more credit? Summer has _all_ the fun.'

'That's okay,' Nico said quickly. 'Just take us to Cupid.'

Favonius spun the hoop on his finger, and Jason's body dissolved into air."

Annabeth paused. "I'm not sure about this anymore. It seems kind of fishy to—um, explain about _them_."

"But Nico likes a girl!" Percy couldn't help but whine. "I wanna know who she is!"

"Us too!" the Stolls said in unison. The two brothers each had identical mischief grins plastered on their faces.

Annabeth glared down at the book, like it was a ticking bomb. "It's . . . it's none of your business. This is Jason's and Nico's private journey. In fact, I am going to destroy it."

" _No_!" the Stolls begged.

Annabeth ignored their pleads, and tossed it in the river, right where the nymphs were in.

The nymphs stared at the book curiously, and then dragged it underwater with them.

Percy stared at the fallen book, even more interested. Was there something Annabeth knew?

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called. "I'm going to go check on Rachel. Can you explain to Will that I need some Ibuprofen?"

"Yeah, sure." Percy heard laughter from the water. As he entered to the edge, one of the nymphs threw him the book. He caught it, figuring what Annabeth wouldn't know won't hurt her. So, he opened the next page, right where it said: **XXXVI Jason**.

Then he began to read.

* * *

 **The House of Hades: Page 280**


	2. PERCY: Interruptions Need a Sign

**A/N** : I thought about doing a Nico's P.O.V, but what the heck, Percy needs to find out sooner or later. This chapter and the next might annoy you.

To **Matt (Guest** ): I guess it is pretty confusing. Yes, you're right, it's my mistake. However, I deleted your review for a few reasons. Maybe you could create an account and **PM** me instead? Thank you for your feedback, though. I appreciate it; seriously.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **II: PERCY**

 **Interruptions Need a Sign**

'I don't need to.' Favonius tossed his bronze hoop in the air. ' _Everyone_ has the wrong impression of Cupid . . . until they meet him.'

Nico braced himself against the column, his legs trembling visibly.

'Hey, man . . .' Jason stepped toward him, but Nico waved him off.

Percy thought about the sentence. Yeah, he knew that Nico didn't like anyone touching him.

At Nico's feet, the grass turned brown and wilted. The dead patch spread outward, as if poison were seeping from the soles of his shoes.

'Ah . . .' Flavonius nodded sympathetically. 'I don't blame you for being nervous, Nico di Angelo. Do you know how _I_ ended up serving Cupid?'

'I don't serve anyone,' Nico muttered. 'Especially not Cupid.'

Percy wondered what the son of Hades had against the god of . . . love? He tried to think about any tales. He remembered Annabeth telling him the tale about Eros and Psyche. It kind of was like 'Beauty and the Beast', but then he considered Favonius' words. _"_ Everyone _has the wrong impression of Cupid . . . until they met him_."

 _Roman_. Percy amended his mistake. Weren't the Greek and Roman nature of the gods and goddesses different?

Favonius continued as if he hadn't heard. 'I fell in love with a mortal named Hyacinthus. He was _quite_ extraordinary.'

'He . . .?' Jason's brain was still fuzzy from his wind trip, so it took him a second to process that. 'Oh . . .'

'Yes, Jason Grace.' Favonius arched an eyebrow. 'I fell in love with a _dude_. Does that shock you?'

Honestly, Jason wasn't sure. He tried not to think about the details of godly lives, no matter _who_ they fell in love with. After all, his dad, Jupiter, wasn't exactly a model of good behavior. Compared to some of the Olympian love scandals he'd heard about, the West Wind falling in love with a mortal didn't seem very shocking. 'I guess not. So . . . Cupid struck you with his arrow, and you fell in love.'

Favonius snorted. 'You make it sound so simple. Alas, love is never simple. You see, the god Apollo also liked Hyacinthus. He claimed they were just friends. I don't know. But one day I came across them together, playing a game of quoits —'

There was that weird word again. 'Quoits?'

'A game with those hoops,' explained Nico, though his voice was brittle. 'Like horseshoes.'

Again, Percy wondered about Nico's knowledge. The Italian seemed so young, and vulnerable . . . at least the first time he saw him. But now, Nico was more isolated and distant.

'Sort of,' Favonius said. 'At any rate, I was jealous. Instead of confronting them and finding out the truth, I shifted the wind and sent a heavy metal ring at Hyacinthus's head and. . .well.' The wind god sighed. 'As Hyacinthus died, Apollo turned him into a flower, the hyacinth. I'm sure Apollo would've taken horrible vengeance on me, but Cupid offered me his protection. I'd done a terrible thing, but I've been driven mad by love, so he spared me, on the condition that I work for him forever.'

Percy whistled under his breath. This Cupid guy sounded like he was taking advantage of Favonius. But then again, Favonius's actions were serious.

 _Would I face or run away from a crime I deserve?_ He thought. He already faced though his own demons, ghosts, and curses. It hurt him a lot.

 _CUPID._

The name echoed through the ruins again.

'That would be my cue.' Favonius stood. 'Think long and hard about how you proceed, Nico di Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you . . . well, your fate will be even sadder than mine.'

Jason felt like his brain was turning back to the wind. He didn't understand what Favonius was talking about, or why Nico seemed so shaken, but he had no time to think about it. The wind god disappeared in a swirl of red and gold. The summer air suddenly felt oppressive. The ground shook, and Jason and Nico drew their swords.

"What are you doing?"

Percy blinked, instinctively hiding the book behind his back. He had nearly dropped it from initial shock, but caught himself fortunately. "Huh?"

Will rubbed his face, as if exhausted. "Annabeth came over, saying you were supposed to ask me for ibuprofen."

"Right," Percy replied sheepishly. "Uh, did you . . . ?"

"Don't worry, I gave her some. But you should handle your tasks first before reading."

"Will do."

The blonde nodded, as if he was the older of the two demigods. "What are you reading? You seem . . . more thoughtful."

"It's called . . ." Percy paused. _Think, think!_ He chided. "Hm, it's just on the tip of my tongue. . ." he remembered his mom, Sally, placing one of her books on the kitchen table. " _Marley & Me_."

Instead of looking unimpressed at the lie, Will's mouth was widening into a smile. "I love that book! Such a shame when Marley dies, right? He was old, however, so it was good that they euthanized him."

"Thanks a lot!" Percy groaned, glad he got a hint. "I was probably getting to that part and you—seesh, man! Thanks a lot! Excuse me while I go to my cabin where nobody can give me spoilers!"

"Sorry," Will called after him, sounding deflated. "Uh . . . hope you still enjoy the book!"

Percy settled in his cabin, for once grateful that nobody was there. He eagerly flipped to his page, taking a deep breath.

 _So._

The voice rushed past Jason's ear like a bullet. When he turned, no one was there.

 _You came to claim the scepter._

Nico stood at his back, and for once Jason was glad to have the guy's company.

"'For _once'_?" Percy squinted at the words. "Dude, Nico is awesome! Man, Jason needs to work on his choice of words."

'Cupid,' Jason called, 'where are you?'

The voice laughed. It definitely didn't _sound_ like a cute baby angel's. It sounded deep and rich, but also threatening—like a tremor before a major earthquake.

 _Where you least expect me_ , Cupid answered. _As Love always is._

Something slammed into Jason and hurled him across the street. He toppled down a set of steps and sprawled on the floor of an excavated Roman basement.

 _I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace._ Cupid's voice whirled around him. _You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?_

 _"_ I won't call it true love," Percy commented. "More like _barf_."

Nico scrambled down the steps. 'You okay?'

"You're too nice, for a guy who just _started_ to appreciate your company."

Jason accepted his hand and got to his feet. 'Yeah. Just sucker punched.'

 _Oh, did you expect me to play fair?_ Cupid laughed. _I am the god of love. I am_ never _fair._

This time, Jason's senses were on high alert. He felt the air ripple just as an arrow materialized, racing toward Nico's chest.

Jason intercepted it with his sword and deflected it sideways. The arrow exploded against the nearest wall, peppering them with limestone shrapnel.

They ran up the steps. Jason pulled Nico to one side as —

"Percy?"

" _What!"_ Percy snapped. He looked into the frightened eyes of Piper.

"I, um . . . " Piper slowly edged closer to the green-eyed boy. "Is this a bad time?"

Percy let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just . . . I feel like _masturbating_."

"Oh." Piper blinked. "Well, um, okay. Guess I should just —" She looked closely at Percy. "Are you kidding?"

"I feel like _humping_ ," Percy replied, putting emphasis on the last word.

Piper ran out of the cabin quickly.

Percy decided to be more prepared the next time. So he hastily wrote a sign: **KEEP OUT!** With **OR DIE!** as an afterthought, hanging it on the Cabin door. There. That should take care of things.

"Can't a person just read in silence?" he shouted to his bedroom's walls.

Of course, there was no reply.

* * *

 **The House of Hades: Pages 283—285**


	3. PERCY: If You Only Knew

**A/N** : That's right, another Percy chapter. Probably the last one, so don't worry. It's just irritating to write quotes and stuff. Again, if this is against the rules, warn me. I will delete some of the sentences, only using the parts Percy will comment on. Thank you for understanding.

Please excuse Percy—I know he's annoying—totally oblivious. But remember, he's such a Seaweed Brain. Oh, and I know the reaction wasn't what you were looking for . . . sorry?

To **Libb23** : I'm glad you've mentioned that. Yes, however, that's a part of the story. Just wait and see.

* * *

 **III: PERCY**

 **If You Only Knew**

Jason pulled Nico to one side as another gust of wind toppled a column that would have crushed him flat.

'Is this guy Love or Death?' Jason growled.

"Exactly what I was thinking, bro." Percy chuckled. Sometimes he and the son of Jupiter were alike in some ways. Shockingly. Wait, was that a pun?

 _Ask your friends,_ Cupid said. _Frank, Hazel and Percy met my counterpart, Thanatos. We are not so different. Except Death is sometimes kinder._

 _"_ Yes! They finally mentioned my name!" Percy wanted to pump his fist, but maybe that was too much enthusiasm. He wondered why he didn't read books back then. They were so fun! He just wanted to spend hours reading this story in particular.

 _Well, nearly dying and saving the world prevents you from relaxing_ , Percy reflected, biting his lip. When could he _ever_ rest? Or will people need to depend on him solely? Gods, he had his parents—Paul and Sally . . .

Friends, which was pretty much everyone in Camp Half-Blood. Even Clarisse.

And . . . Nico.

Who was he considered? Percy wanted to protect the son of Hades, but the younger demigod pushed him away . . .

Percy returned to the book.

'We just want the scepter!' Nico shouted. 'We're trying to stop Gaea. Are you on the god's side or not?'

A second arrow hit the ground between Nico's feet and glowed white-hot. Nico stumbled back as the arrow burst into a geyser of flame.

 _Love is on every side_ , Cupid said. _And no one's side. Don't ask what Love can do for you._

'Great,' Jason said. 'Now he's sprouting greeting card messages.'

Movement behind him: Jason spun, slicing his sword through the air. His blade bit into something solid. He heard a grunt and he swung again, but the invisible god was gone. On the paving stones, a trail of golden ichor shimmered—the blood of the gods.

 _Very good, Jason,_ Cupid said. _At least you can sense my presence. Even a glancing hit at true love is more than most heroes manage._

'So now I get the scepter?' Jason asked.

Cupid laughed. _Unfortunately, you could not wield it. Only a child of the Underworld can summon the dead legions. And only an officer of Rome can lead them._

'But . . . ' Jason wavered. He _was_ an officer. He was praetor.

Then he remembered all his second thoughts about where he belonged. In New Rome, he'd offered to give up his position to Percy Jackson. Did that make him unworthy to lead a legion of Roman ghosts?

He decided to face that problem when the time came.

'Just leave that to us,' he said. 'Nico can summon—'

The third arrow zipped by Jason's shoulder. He couldn't stop it in time. Nico gasped as it sunk into his sword arm.

'Nico!'

The son of Hades stumbled. The arrow dissolved, leaving no blood and no visible wound, but Nico's face was tight with rage and pain.

'Enough games!' Nico shouted. 'Show yourself!'

 _It is a costly thing,_ Cupid said, _looking on the true face of Love._

Another column toppled. Jason scrambled out of its way.

 _My wife Psyche learned that lesson,_ Cupid said. _She was brought here eons ago, when this was the site of my palace. We met only in the dark. She was warned never to look upon me, and yet she could not stand the mystery. She feared I was a monster. One night, she lit a candle, and beheld my face as I slept._

'Were you _that_ ugly?" Jason thought he had zeroed in on Cupid's voice—at the edge of the amphitheater about twenty yards away—but he wanted to make sure.

Percy rolled his eyes. Who cared about Jason? For once, shut up and just focus back to Nico! He turned to page, skipping to a part that caught his eye.

'Stop it!' Nico yelled. 'It's me you want. Leave him alone!'

Jason's ears rang. He was dizzy from getting smacked around. His mouth tasted like limestone dust. He didn't understand why Nico would think of himself as the main target, but Cupid seemed to agree.

"Of course; it's not all about you, Jason," Percy snorted out loud.

 _Poor Nico di Angelo._ The god's voice was tinged with disappointment. _Do you know what_ you _want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you_ — _what have you risked in my name?_

"I've been to Tartarus and back," Nico snarled. "You don't scare me."

 _I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest._

Jason pulled himself up.

Around Nico, the ground shifted. The grass withered, and the stones cracked as if something was moving in the earth beneath, trying to push its way through.

'Give us Diocletin's scepter,' Nico said. 'We don't have time for games.'

 _Games?_ Cupid struck, slapping Nico sideways into a granite pedestal. _Love is no game! It is no flowery softness! It is hard work_ — _a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you_ — _especially truth. Only then does it yield rewards._

"Skip one paragraph," Percy muttered.

'Nico,' he called, 'what does this guy _want_ from you?'

 _Tell him, Nico di Angelo,_ Cupid said. _Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are so alone._

Nico let loose a guttural scream. The ground at his feet split open and skeletons crawled forth—dead Romans with missing hands and caved-in skulls, cracked ribs, and jaws unhinged. Some were dressed in the remnants of togas. Others had glinting pieces of armor hanging off their chests.

 _Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?_ Cupid taunted.

Percy clenched his hands that were already forming into fists. He _knew_ that Nico was frightened with whatever he had to face.

Waves of darkness rolled off the son of Hades. When the hit Jason, he almost lost consciousness—overwhelmed by hatred and fear and shame. . .

Images flashed though his mind. He saw Nico and his sister on a snowy cliff in Maine, Percy Jackson protecting them from a manticore. Percy's sword gleamed in the dark. He'd been the first demigod Nico had ever seen in action.

Later, at Camp Half-Blood, Percy took Nico by the arm, promising to keep his sister Bianca safe. Nico believed him. Nico looked into his sea-green eyes and thought, _How can he possibly fail? This is a real hero._ He was Nico's favorite game, Mythomagic, brought to life.

"I've failed you," Percy whispered out loud. He blinked the tears that already formed in his eyes. Had he lost his connection with Nico? Was he the problem why the Italian became inflicted with so much pain and hatred for his life?

Jason saw the moment when Percy returned and told Nico that Bianca was dead. Nico had screamed and called him a liar. He'd felt betrayed, but still. . .when the skeleton warriors attacked, he couldn't let them harm Percy. Nico had called on the earth to swallow them up, and then he'd run away—terrified of his own powers, and his own emotions.

Jason saw a dozen more scenes like this from Nico's point of view . . . And they left him stunned, unable to move or speak.

Meanwhile, Nico's Roman skeletons surged forward and grappled with something invisible. The god struggled, flinging the dead aside, breaking off ribs and skulls, but the skeletons kept coming, pinning the god's arms.

 _Interesting!_ Cupid said. _Do you have the strength, after all?_

'I left Camp Half-Blood because of love,' Nico said. 'Annabeth . . . she —'

 _Still hiding,_ Cupid said, smashing another skeleton to pieces. _You do not have the strength._

'Nico,' Jason managed to say, 'it's okay. I get it.'

Nico glanced over, pain and misery washing across his face.

'No, you don't,' he said. 'There's no way you can understand.'

 _And so you run away again,_ Cupid chided. _From your friends, from yourself.'_

'I don't have friends!' Nico yelled. 'I left Camp Half-Blood because I don't belong! It'll never belong!'

The skeletons had Cupid pinned now, but the invisible god laughed so cruelly that Jason wanted to summon another bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, he doubted he had the strength.

Nico's voice was like broken glass. 'I—I wasn't in love with Annabeth.'

'You were jealous of her,' Jason said. 'That's why you didn't want to be around her. Especially why you didn't want to be around . . . him. It makes total sense.'

Percy's eyes quickly re-read. Nico was jealous of Annabeth? But . . . what does that exactly mean?

All the fight and denial seemed to go out of Nico at once. The darkness subsided. The Roman dead collapsed into bones and crumbled to dust.

'I hated myself,' Nico said. 'I hated Percy Jackson.'

Percy blinked at the words. He reviewed everything he could possibly have to make Nico's anger turn out at _him_. Percy swallowed hard. He deserved Nico's anger. Scanning down, he read farther.

'I had a crush on Percy,' Nico spat. 'That's the truth. That's the big secret.'

He glared at Cupid. 'Happy now?'

For the first time, Cupid's eyes seemed sympathetic. 'Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy." His voice sounded smaller, much more human. 'Sometimes it makes you incredibly say. But at least you've _faced_ it now. That's the only way to conquer me.'

Cupid dissolved into the wind.

Percy's eyes bulged at the following words. What—? How—? When—?

Slowly, pieces began to form. _You were jealous of her_ , Jason had commented.

 _But then if Nico had a crush on me_ , Percy wondered, _why does he hate me?_

On the ground where he'd stood lay an ivory staff three feet long, topped with a dark globe of polished marble about the size of a baseball, nestled on the backs of three gold Roman eagles. The scepter of Diocletian.

Nico knelt and picked it up. He regarded Jason, as if waiting for an attack. 'If the others found out —"

'If the others found out,' Jason said, 'you'd have that many more people to back you up, and unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble.'

Nico scowled. Jason still felt resentment and anger rippling off him.

'But it's your call,' Jason added. 'Your decision to share or not. I can only tell you —"

"I don't feel that way anymore,' Nico muttered. 'I mean...I gave up on Percy. I was young and impressionable, and I—I don't . . . '

His voice cracked, and Jason could tell the guy was about to get teary-eyed. Whether Nico had really given up on Percy or not, Jason couldn't imagine what it had been like for Nico all those years, keeping a secret hat would've been unthinkable to share in the 1940's, denying who he was, feeling completely alone - even more isolated than other demigods.

'Nico,' he said gently, 'I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest.'

Nico looked up uncertainly. 'We should get back to the ship.'

'Yeah. I can fly us —'

'No,' Nico announced. 'This time we're shadow-travelling. I've had enough of the winds for a while.'

Percy dropped the book on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He _had_ to do something. Gods, Nico went through every painful, hurting, and . . . every damn other bad feeling.

Rubbing his neck, he squeezed his eyes shut. How was he so . . . _stupid_? So oblivious?

That must explain why Nico kept far away. He was afraid of rejection, in more ways than one.

The son of Poseidon formed a plan, as he dropped the book on his bed. He was going to talk to Nico. Right now.

* * *

 **The House of Hades: pages 285—293**


	4. NICO: Let Your Tears Fall

**A/N:** I really need to complete my stories faster. So without farther ado, I give you the FINAL chapter of Through An Open Book. Hope you enjoy!

I didn't notice that Nico's point of view was in first person. Sorry for the instant switch, but I think it's better this way.

 **Warning** : Remember, this is Pernico. No Solangelo or Percabeth. Personally, I don't mind any ship as long as the story is good, you know?

 **Song** : Let Your Tears Fall, by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

 **IV: NICO**

 **Let Your Tears Fall**

I spent the last three hours with Will Solace lecturing me. I could hear parts like "no more shadow-travelling"—"eat three meals and a snack—"three days still" but mostly zoned out.

 _When I made my way up the hill to finally tell Percy, he was gone. I swear I just saw him, like, a moment ago. My ears couldn't help but catch his laugh a mile away. His aura—it was strong, smelling of sea and . . . blue cookies?_

 _I looked around a final time, before arriving back to Will._

"Nico?"

I looked over to see Will's concerned expression. "Sorry, I . . . I was just thinking."

Will's expression softened. "You have some visitors. Jason, Hazel, and Frank."

"Hazel and Frank?" I questioned. The both of them were supposed to be in the Roman camp by now.

"Hazel heard about you, and came straight back, pulling Frank along."

"Oh."

The door opened, and the daughter of Pluto and son of Mars rushed in.

"Nico? Are you okay?" Hazel asked frantically. "Sorry, but we had a run-in with birds."

"They were _nasty_ ," Frank grumbled.

I stared at the both of them. The Romans were covered head-to-toe with white feathers, and looked like they went through a pillow fight.

"Oh, hi, Will," Hazel said to the blond.

Will nodded, looking uneasy. "I'll leave you alone with Nico."

"Wait—! Sorry!" Jason zoomed in, wind literally whooshing around him. He crashed into Will, who was knocked to the ground. "Sorry, Will."

"No problem." Will got up on his feet. "Next time, I should put up a sign: _No running in the Infirmary_. Oh, wait, there _is_ one. Which all three of you broke!" Will was trying to keep a straight face, but revealed an amused grin. That disappeared when another body crashed into him. And once again, poor Will went down.

" _Sooo_ sorry!" cried a familiar sea-green eyed boy. "Uh . . . Will? Can you hear me?"

I watched Percy hold out a hand to Will, slightly feeling jealous. If I fell on the floor, will Percy . . . ?

Will accepted the help, letting out a sigh. "Obviously this is not my day. The infirmary is supposed to _prevent_ injuries!" He gave a disapproving look, but it was only temporarily. It was kind of a funny sight—the younger demigod was lecturing older demigods. "Nico, I'll be out for a while to check out more patients. I'll leave you with your visitors."

As he went, Percy's eyes flickered into mine.

I looked away, focusing on Hazel and Frank exchanging looks. "What?" I asked them.

"We have to leave," Hazel said. "You know, catch up with Annabeth. We'll talk to you later."

Before I could object, Hazel left with Frank, but not before I caught her winking at Jason. What was this all about?

Jason glared at Percy. "If you hurt him. . . " he threatened, yet didn't finish as he followed Hazel and Frank out the door.

Percy gave a nervous laugh. "Oh- _kay_. Don't know what's wrong with them." He pulled out the chair Will previously used (for applying cream for my wounds), scooting up at the end of my bed. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm feeling fine. Solace is just a worry-wart." I slowly registered my words, flushing. _Did I really just say 'worry-wart'?_ _To my crush?_ _Arggh_ , no, _Percy is_ not _my crush! I'm over him!_

But then why was my heart saying the opposite thing?

"I think he _likes_ you. Will Solace, I mean."

"No, we're just friends. I mean, we're both gay—well, he's bisexual—but that doesn't mean . . . " I stopped. I just said my sexuality! I spilled _everything_! And Percy was probably meaning the friendship bond, not referring to romance. He didn't look that surprised, though. "Why are you here?"

Percy winced. "Listen, Nico, I had _no_ idea that you hurt this much. I mean, Jason did say you carried a heavy burden, but you don't have to do it alone. We talked, and —"

"You guys talked about me?" I scowled. Of course. That's all Percy will ever see me—a little brother. And Jason betrayed me by telling my secret.

"I'm bad with words. Honestly, I don't even know what I say most of the times. But most of all, I'm oblivious to things."

That was true, so I just nodded while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I've got all these expectations set, and people think for me, like Annabeth. But I want to make decisions of my own. It's been a while since I've had time to gather my thoughts. Ever since Hera took away my memories, it worried me so much. _Who was I_? But when I met you, I had a thought nagging. I _know_ you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, I gathered that when you said 'I know you' to me."

"No, its just that while I was staring, I could hear words. _"I'm scared"_. You said that to me when we first met, remember?"

Of course I remembered. I swallowed hard, as I saw Percy stand and lean in closer to me. His lips were a light pink—perfect. They curved into a smile. One that was forever endearing and left my insides melting. _He's with Annabeth_ , I reminded myself. _He's unattainable. Besides . . . he's just — being friendly_. "Actually, I wasn't speaking to you when I said that. I was speaking out loud."

"Way to ruin the moment. Then what did you say?"

"Directly to you? Well, you did comment on my collection of Mythomagic. You said 'Big collection'. I replied something like, 'I've got most of them.'"

Percy groaned. "That's my big moment? ' _Big collection'_?"

I smiled a bit. "I guess so. Um, so, why are you here again?"

"I know you have a crush on me," Percy blurted out. "Well, maybe once."

Anger and humiliation surged through my body. I never felt this vulnerable before. It hurt just to face this. This was finally the moment I had to face. I felt confident earlier, but right now? _No_. "H—How? Did Jason —?"

"From a book," he explained. "It was called _The House of Hades._ I read the part when you and Jason went to get . . . _Die-to-cretin's_ scepter?"

I was all too upset to correct the half-blood. "Who would write a book about _that_? Why —"

"No! I'm not mocking you or anything. I just wanted to say that you were brave. I know how gods and goddesses love to confuse and see pain in demigods. It's, like, their daily activity."

I looked into Percy's eyes. It was filled with so much feelings and thoughts that I never knew he could hold. He was _showing_ his life. He gasped a little, as if realizing I could _see_ him—uncover him, but he didn't avoid my gaze. His life was filled with equal or even more pain than mine. Percy watched his own friends die, and tried all he could to rescue or hold onto anything. Since Hera washed away his memories, it was the scariest experience for him.

He will do _anything_ for friends, family . . . one time he was innocent, but ever since he was put in the half-blood life, he became more dark and filled with misery. His title was Hero . . . but he didn't want to be one if that meant so much sacrifice.

"Diocletian's scepter," I whispered. "That's what Jason and me went to find. When I kept the secret—about me having a crush—I felt angry that I had to tell. Especially to the god, Cupid. You already know that I'm a Loner. It's because when I started using my powers, I couldn't control them, and I didn't have anyone to turn to for help. I was afraid that I might hurt someone. I can kind of control them now, but I don't attach myself to a person just for that reason.

"My past didn't at all measure up to what I am doing this time. Getting trapped in the jar, that was mostly embarrassing. Being stuck in the Lotus Hotel—I could manage. I was with my sister Bianca, so it made it easier. Maybe it was stupid to keep the pain with me, but I don't trust people that easily. When I met Reyna, she really understood. She knew about rejection. Hazel was helpful, too. She had to bear with her curse.

"When I met you, I couldn't help but think that you were everything—my role model, someone who was amazing. I saw that you carried a burden, too. Yet you had friends, were happy . . . I don't focus on the present. I go back in my past to face whatever I have left. I know you didn't kill Bianca, and I wasn't mad at you. I was just angry at the thought that no matter how my life gets at least a little better, something worse comes along. It destroyed me completely. That was the final thing that changed me from the happy kid to a more . . . "

"Dark emo kid?" Percy offered.

"Yeah, dark emo kid." Angry tears slipped down my face, but I refused to wipe them away. If I could spill my whole life story to a guy I had a crush on, why not? Despite the tears, I was smiling a bit at the attempted joke. "Percy . . . I understand you're with Annabeth. So, I'm happy for you both."

"No," Percy said, "Correction—gods, I've always wanted to say that to someone—I'm not with Annabeth. We did plan to go to New Rome, but I wanted to stay here. Family and Camp Half-Blood is my priority, and Annabeth's plans are not what I want. I'm the Head Counselor for the Poseidon cabin, after all. And I seriously need to visit my mom and step-dad." He gave a wry smile. "I haven't visited them in a while."

"But . . . how can you relax?"

"The Gaea War is finally over. I know there will be more quests, but right now, I want to enjoy what time I have. For example, Nico, how about we do a little sword-fight?"

"I'm in the infirmary, apparently not allowed to use my powers, and can't fight that well."

"Okay . . . " Percy reached in his blue hoodie front pockets, pulling out a deck of cards. "How about we play Go Fish?"

"Fine, but you're going down, _Principe mare bellissimo."_ I couldn't resist. I tested those words out, my spirits lifting. When I was younger, I always wanted to call Percy that.

"You called me what?" Percy wondered.

I hid a smile. "It's a secret," I said.

* * *

 **A/N** : I doubt Google Translate is actually correct, but _Principe mare bellissimo_ is supposed to mean 'beautiful **S** ea **P** rince'.

 **Update** : Thanks to Sophia Elric who corrected me for the Italian sentence :)


	5. NICO: Broken Hope and Broken Bones

**A/N** : Hey, don't expect too much for the moment.

 **Fun Fact** : Percy's deck of cards are 'The Little Mermaid' Disney version. (There's actually a version of playing cards like that). Don't ask me how I know.

* * *

 **V: Nico**

 **Broken Hope and Broken Bones**

Despite Percy choosing the card game, he was pretty bad at it. I don't know if he was purposely or accidently doing it, but he kept saying "Do you have a four?" on his turn, which I don't have.

"Go fish," I repeated for the seventy-fourth time. Well, that was a close estimate.

He gave a sigh and grabbed a card, making a big show of flipping it in his hand so that I saw the card. Okay, obviously he was going easy on me.

"Why do they even call this game 'Go fish'?" he asked. "This doesn't relate to fishes!"

I smiled. "Percy, the term 'go fish' used in the game means going to search for the card in the pile . . . not the animals with fins and gills."

He returned my facial expression with a grin of his own, and I felt my heart doing a painful clench. It wasn't all fluttery and dreamy, making me melt, but made my heart seem to go tighter.

Great, my _organ_ was even shutting out from Percy.

I don't know why in my opinion, but his best attribute wasn't his tanned skin, laughter, or even eyes, which I loved. It was his smile, which was infectious to me. He was completely content, and reminded me of how he was all go-with-the flow, and the quality loyalty made him even more endearing. . .

"Do you have an eight?" I asked, deciding to play along with his "game".

"Nope, Go fish!"

When I was about to reach for a card, Percy interrupted, "No, Nico. _Go fish_."

I looked up, confused.

Before I could register what was happening, Percy leaned in, brushing his lips against mine.

Startled, I pulled away, not knowing what to feel. What was he doing? He knew — he knew what effect he had on me.

Percy realized his mistake, and buried his face in his hands. "Gods, I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "I — it was bad timing —"

"Why do you always have to ruin moments like these?" I said, not knowing how much power my words had, and Percy visibly flinched. My voice was kind of high and panicky, with anxiety and fear in it. I didn't like feeling like this. At all.

Strong emotions take over me, letting my powers go out of control. I was scared of myself. What I was capable of, and I did not want to hurt anyone. Especially Percy.

"Can you leave?" I said, making my voice carefully distant and emotionless.

"Nico —"

I avoided his gaze. "Please, Percy."

"Nico, I'm sorry for kissing you."

 _No, he was apologizing for nothing_.

"I know it's mean of me to . . . lead you on, but I really care for you. I don't know what it is, but —"

 _No, not now._

 _Don't._

"I think I love you."

And then hell exploded.

* * *

Not literally, of course. Or maybe it was, considering how the walking dead began to pop out of the ground. They all seemed to multiply, like cells, wielding clubs.

Percy had his sword, Riptide out, and began to swipe at the skeletons. "Call them off, Nico!" he shouted.

"I can't," I said helplessly, trying to concentrate. the more I focused on controlling the dead, the more they jumped out. All seemed to aim for one target: the son of Poseidon.

No, it wasn't supposed to happen.

Percy cursed and flung a skeleton away that whacked against the entrance door. He couldn't hold them all off, and I yelled for help, while decapitating one of my own skeletons with a weird doctor instrument nearby.

I wish I had my sword, but Will confiscated it, which proved to be such a great story. Yeah. I could've fought with my sword, forged from Stygian Iron, but instead I used a instrument instead. Who knew they will make great weapons?

I could not control my powers; this was the thing I most feared. it seemed as if all of my anger poured out, and I couldn't stop. The swarm of dead filled the room, and Percy locked his eyes with mine.

Instead of being angry, he calmly said, "Nico, I'm here for you. Try to — try to call them off."

I nodded, but frustration lowered my strength. Why couldn't I call them off? Why. was. I. too. broken. to understand how to do this? I remembered the feeling of panic when I had to shadow-travel Coach Hedge, Reyna, and me around. It wasn't pleasant, and that took a lot of stamina.

It took ten minutes for the room to become normal again.

One to three. . . Percy kept fighting, in quick, agile movement.

Four to six. . . I slowly sank some of the army away.

Seven. . . the door opened, and Will appeared, staring at the scene in horror. The skeleton lying there crunched underneath his feet.

Eight to ten. . . the skeletons were all gone. _Finally_.

"Percy, what is going on?" Will asked. "How —? What —?"

"It was my fault," I said, disoriented. My body felt drained from using up all of my energy, which I didn't like. I sank to the floor, trying to recollect my bearings.

"Gods, Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked but Will came by my side.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "Just tired."

Will checked my forehead, and shook his head. "You're burning up, Nico. You shouldn't have used your powers."

I couldn't correct him.

Percy wore a guilty expression. "I provoked him," he said. "I, um, upset him and — it was my fault." He carefully left some details out, unsure on whether to tell the Healer or not. His shirt was torn, and a cracked-up bony hand attached itself to his shoe, but Percy didn't notice. The sword, now formed into a pen was clenched in his left hand. But somehow, he managed to look heroic and ethereal.

I wanted to say that both of them had it wrong. That it was entirely my fault, but Will continued talking. Was he yelling at me or Percy?

 _Gods, why was the room spinning?_

I will like to say that I cleaned up my mess, and made it to at least another hour.

Instead I closed my eyes, and passed out.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know I said that I completed this story, but I couldn't help but add extra chapters. Okay, there is also the next one, and the Epilogue. That's all, I promise.

Thank you so much for you guys who are reading this, and a thousand kudos to you, because this story won't even be written.


	6. NICO: In Time of Need

**A/N** : Immense gratitude to you all. May have angst, depending on who you are.

* * *

 **VI: NICO**

 **In Time of Need**

"Really? That would be a first. I'm the son of _Hades_ , Jason. I might as well be covered in blood or sewage, the way people treat me. I don't belong anywhere. I'm not even from this _century_. But that's not enough to set me apart."

\- Nico, in _The House of Hades_

* * *

I get that demigod dreams are horrible, most of the time. I've had my fair share of them ever since I first met Percy. When I fell into my nightmare, though, it may be the worse one I ever experienced. It made me deal with emotions and feelings that I wanted to leave behind...

 _All my life, I've been in darkness. The shadows will never leave me completely. They made me who I was._

 _When I used them, my emotions were erupting. I could never do anything to harm Percy. I couldn't. He stared at me, trying to figure me out. Trying to uncover me, piece by piece. Those sea-green eyes, beautiful and haunting in my mind. Forever._

 _"Do you not blame what cannot be prevented," my sister once said. "Do not be angry at yourself, or anyone else. It won't do any good, Nico. Use what you have to show that you are better than the other person."_

 _At that time, I had hated my father that I knew nothing of. How could he leave his family? Something that was supposed to hold, and not be replaced._

 _But Bianca's words worked in similar situations._

 _With all consuming anger, fear, and pure terror, I ran away from the son of Poseidon. No. I hate and love him, both at once._

 _How could someone so oblivious and innocent be tossed into this dark world?_ _The entire world was filled with the same darkness that I carried, and it would stay like a plague, for eternity._

 _There was no end to death. I saw, heard, and could smell it all the time. Grief, mourning, and loss. And then you had to move on, like a cycle. How many people needed to suffer?_

 _A part of me thought that life was cruel. How you place yourself in the world somewhere, and work for all your life. Find somebody that completes you, and reproduce._

 _That only happened to the successful people, though. People who were like me, broken, had to fight and struggle to make it out in their place. To know the simple truth: that everything was pointless. Why would we care about appearances, popularity, and status_ —

 _when in fact, we will fade away. Whether it was old age to a bite from a poisonous snake, the events made us replaced with something new. A new generation._

 _Most will think those were cynical thoughts. From some moody kid who knew_ nothing _. But while they could go in denial, at some point we must figure out that some people don't have purposes. Mistakes happen many times. Each person was given a chance, but once you messed-up, everything could go wrong._

 _My chance ended long ago, when my sister died._ _No place to stay, I had to keep on moving. But there was no true home._

 _Flashes of scenes passed through my eyes. As I walked dizzyingly around, trying to capture each one, they jumbled together._

 _Percy telling me that Bianca was dead. Me running away._

 _Going in the labyrinth. Trying to hold on to everything I had left._

 _Blue birthday cake_ — _Percy._

 _Seeing my dad..._

 _Finding Hazel, who I could finally talk to and treat like a sister._

 _Meeting Percy again, who forgot all but Annabeth. But he recognized me._

 _Going through the Doors of Death, draining all of me to the nearest part._

 _Being trapped in the jar, surviving on pomegranate seeds. Waiting for someone_ —Percy— _to help me. Even though it helped me to blame him, he was the one that I wanted. To save me. To be my hero. When he did come, it was all so confusing and frustrating. Yet I was beyond relieved._

 _How could he do everything he can, to save and protect? Going to extreme lengths to never face the dreaded deaths. We were like opposites. He was life. I was death. He was the ever burning flame of hope_ — _and that was what matter most. That was what I needed._

 _But I still endured through those moments. The only possession I truly owned was the skull ring. And that was the only thing that made me want to live. For Bianca. And maybe, just a bit, for Percy Jackson._

* * *

As I opened my eyes, not sure if I was crying or not, I saw Percy and Jason talking. They didn't notice I was awake, however, as they talked.

"How could you? You know how Nico feels about you, man!" Jason chided.

"I know, but I really like him." Percy looked down at his shoes for a moment before swinging his gaze to me. I pretended to sleep, and saw his mouth quirk up in a tiny smile. "Did you know, Jason, that Nico was a annoying kid back then? He definitely changed."

Jason lowered his voice. "I wonder how much he faced. He seems so young to fight. You know, it's unfair for him to get in death situations."

"May I remind you that at his age, I fought many monsters in the Labyrinth? Well, he was also in the maze . . . I disagree with you, though. I know that Nico can face anything. I think he's stubborn, and refuses help."

"Back to the subject at hand, Jackson. I don't think kissing him helps anything. Or at least _trying_ to."

"It was in the moment! I mean, it was a classic move. I wonder if Nico ever kissed anyone before."

 _No_ , I thought. _You were my first_. I decided to help Percy out, since Jason's face looked like he was deciding between punching or admonishing the water-bender. "Jason?" I mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting you." The blond gave me a sympathetic gaze. "Are you okay? I heard you blacked-out. Will said when you wake up, you have to drink lots of water and not use your powers for, like, a week."

"Yay." I winced as I tried to sit up. The bed underneath me was uncomfortable. I noticed that I had three pillows underneath my head.

"Are you comfy?" Percy asked me anxiously. "I have extra pillows."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Jason passed me the cup of water, and I received it, sipping. My mouth tasted bad, and I wondered if I could go brush my teeth.

"Three days is a lot," Percy observed.

I nearly choked. "What?"

"Um, you were out for three days, Nico."

"That's impossible. I can't be."

Percy and Jason exchanged a look. They seemed to be making a silent agreement.

"Okay, Nico," Percy said. "We definitely need to talk."

. . .

When Jason left the room, I had déjà vu of this moment. When it was only Percy and I.

 _I thought this was what I wanted_. But maybe not.

We avoided each other's glances. Percy tapped his fingers distractingly against his leg. It was an off-sync beat - clumsily matching the beat of my own heart. "Nico," he blurted out, "are we all good? I mean, you don't seem to . . . to like me."

I scowled. "I thought we clarified our feelings already. I told you that you should have left, but you didn't."

"I'm really sorry. But you know by now that I won't go away. You can be all tough, but everyone needs someone." He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if telling the advice from the heart.

"I guess I'm used to not having someone," I said, allowing myself to be honest. "Honestly, I don't make myself all open like a book."

"So, then you're a closed book?"

"It depends on what you mean by that. But I guess so, yeah. Would you love that people could know your simple things, such as favourite colour, or food, or animal? Those details don't matter to people you hardly ever meet. People greet each other with 'hello' to be polite. And then they start a conversation, like they're friends. It's pointless."

"Whoa, I don't start chatting about what movie I watched last night to strangers," he protested. "You seem pretty pessimistic—sorry, dumb observation - but people like talking. They want someone to be interested, to understand them."

"Do you understand me, then?"

He searched my eyes. "I'm still figuring out. I know when you started to change, though. How you collected bitterness. That doesn't make you less than you already are, Nico. You will always be the same person I saw years ago."

I inclined my head. "So, you're saying I'm foolish?"

"I meant energetic, upbeat, and always excited, despite everything going on. Maybe you've grown up. But there's still that spark in you. The one that lights up your whole face, when you smile. And to me, you are worth dying for - probably a thousand times, just to see you smile the same way you used to. For you to know that there's hope, and everything will be okay."

"No, I'm not worth anything," I said. "S-Stop trying to be nice." _Before it's too late. Before you can see that I will only disappoint you._

"Nico . . . you are worth everything," Percy promised. "Why can't you just see that?"

 _Because my faith died out a long time ago. Because I just can't._ Instead I forced a smile that probably looked worn out. "I want Will," I said.

"Y-Yeah. I'll get him for you." As Percy stumbled out, I may have imagined it, but he looked crestfallen.

I rubbed my eyes. When I heard footsteps, I quickly glanced up, and saw Will.

"Hey, Nico. I heard you called for me. Are you okay?"

"No," I said. "Definitely not."

Will gave an understanding nod. "Do you want to talk—oh, wait. Is this yours?" He scooped something off the ground, and handed out to me a card.

I sucked in a breath. Even though it was just a thin piece of cardboard, it was so much more. "Where is Percy?" I thought he was supposed to come back.

"He already left. Said something about 'sometimes I feel useless'. . ." I started to move out of bed, but the Healer held my arm back. "Nico! You have to rest."

"Please, Will. I was being so stupid, and now I have to be there for him. I already ran away. I promised myself I won't again. I can't break that promise."

Will hesitated. For some reason, there was pain in his eyes. He gave a small smile. "Go ahead, Nico. I hope you two will end up together. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

Sometimes I wondered why I bothered to let my feelings get in the way of things. I knew I messed-up.

 _But didn't Cupid warn you?_ My inner voice reminded me. **_And so you run away again, from your friends, from yourself._**

"No," I whispered. That was something that made me more determined to face whatever was coming.

It was difficult to track the son of Poseidon down. When I had finally made my way out of the infirmary, there were demigods outside, distracting me. The way they all laughed, cheerful, some having a water balloon fight. _Water—Percy_. Percypercypercy. Percy Jackson.

And then, I saw him. He was alone, making his way to the water. The lake.

Strange enough, I never saw him look this way. How he looked torn: eyes blurred with tears. Then I registered why I never had. He was crying, slowly tearing to pieces.

Just like me.

"Why did you leave?" I shouted.

"I should be asking you that question." Percy walked closer to me cautiously, as if I was about to run away. _I won't_. My feet were grounded, not moving anywhere. His eyes were rimmed red, but he didn't cry. He didn't want anyone to know. "I thought you wanted Will instead. . ."

That sentence was confusing. I didn't know which type of 'want'—referring to the romantic notion or would like at that time."Yes, I wanted to talk to him," I said carefully. "But I want _you_." Gods. Did that sound dirty?

Percy brightened, his sea-green eyes sparkling. He was truly beautiful. Real and human and breath-taking. Especially when he was crying, I think, because it was innate and made me know that everyone one of us needed someone or something. "So, Jason thinks I'm playing with you. I'm not. It's just that I really like you more than a friend, and I think I always did. It's just that I never realized it, especially since I was with Annabeth."

"We shouldn't rush into anything. First, we have to know if we want to commit to each other. Then maybe we can hang out, go on dates . . . and then we can determine where we are."

"Yes, I want to commit to you, Nico," he said. "And it's okay that we do it slowly. These past years were a blur."

"Do you want to just talk? I mean, are you fine with people seeing us?" This was a question that made me quite nervous, given that Percy had a huge reputation—I might make him fall down.

"Of course I am." Percy shook his head. "If anyone is disgusted, or doesn't like us dating, I'll kick their butts with Riptide. You are what makes me happy, so they should understand that. They _will_ understand."

It may have looked odd, because we both just stood staring. For ten minutes at the most.

My breath hitched, which may have been a signal. He gently slid his lips over mine tentatively. It was a soft gesture, one that didn't need an explanation. I kissed back, feeling my spine tingle, the sensation traveling through my whole body. _This was what I wanted_. He gave a small gasp. I wondered if he felt a reaction similar to mine.

"Percy," I mumbled, breaking apart. "Do you—I mean –?" _Do you love me? Do you want someone as messed-up as me to stay around?_ My words were stuck in my throat, unable to speak.

"Nico di Angelo," he whispered. "You are loved."


	7. ANNABETH: Pieces, Ashes, Hope

**A/N** : I connected the two parts, therefore 'In Time of Need' is only one part (shortened some things). Some people were wondering about Annabeth, why she was being out of character ... plus, of course we have to cover her approval for Percy and Nico dating.

* * *

 **VII: ANNABETH**

 **~ Pieces. Ashes. Hope.**

I was sitting in my cabin, when there was a knock on my cabin door. I was the only one in here, since my siblings were helping the Hephaestus cabin work on a set of machinery that involved blueprints, vast knowledge of wiring and batteries, and of course: aluminum foil. I won't bore you with the details, though.

As I opened the door, I saw Percy, and he had at the guiltiest expression all over his face. He looked . . . I don't know, just so _innocent_. Like he was still the clueless kid who didn't have any idea how he got into this world. It was obvious he was with Nico.

Honestly, I didn't know it will hurt this much. Even though it was me who gave the book, me who convinced Jason and Hazel to make it work. It was ironic—because I did everything just so I could find myself rejected in the end.

I mean, I'm happy for Percy. His eyes are just so filled with joy for the son of Hades, like there were infinite dreams and new experiences out there and it lifted up my regret. I wished that I could experience what he was feeling—the pounding adrenaline, everyday smiling because you _knew_ . . . you knew that there was nothing that could ruin your day when your true love was with you.

"Come inside," I greeted, maybe sounding out of place for me. We were going to be awkward, because he had no idea that I _knew_ , and he didn't exactly go well with emotions. Blunt would be so much better, but Percy tried his hardest to make it non-painful, gentle, and of course, ambiguous.

We both sat on my bunk, and Percy fumbled with his hoodie zipper, pulling it up and down. Signs of nervousness. Possible boredom; or absentmindedness.

"Annabeth, I care for you," he said. "I mean, I'm faithful. Until one day when I kind of accidentally, um, was not faithful, you know?"

I tried not to role my eyes or smirk. Ah, I love his evasiveness. He never did disappoint. I took the opportunity to tease him. "What do you mean, 'not faithful'? Does this involve with having an intimate relationship with someone else, or just like a one-time thing?"

He looked blankly at me. "Wait, does not being faithful mean something like cheating?"

Okay, I give up. He looked so flustered and lost, so I gave him the answer. "This doesn't happen to be with someone I know, is it?"

"Possibly. Er, maybe. It's Nico di Angelo," he said.

"Wow, congratulations," I said truthfully. I kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me, Jackson; I knew it before you came to me."

"You did? How?"

Ah, maybe he thought he was being suave.

They didn't know. They didn't know I helped.

Even though I take pride in what I helped mend or fix, maybe Nico and Percy did it on by themselves. Ha, my Seaweed Brain has grown-up so fast.

"I'm the daughter of Athena," I said nonchalantly. "It was written all over your face—how you'll say 'Nico' all trance-like. And let me just say 'finally'. Nico liked you since forever."

"I'll let you have your moment of glory. But seriously, you're not angry at me?"

"I could tell we didn't have that special connection anymore. Admittedly, I thought we'll grow up and be together forever. I guess it's a dumb theory, considering that change has to happen. And since I care about you, I want you to be happy."

He gave one of his frustratingly endearing smiles. My heart stirred, and I still selfishly wished that I had him. "I hated change, too. But now I think it's cool. I mean, you change for change. You learn so much, and think differently. It's supposed to happen."

"Because life isn't what you always planned." I let out a sigh. "That's the thing—the future you cannot plan for. You just have to live it, never knowing what will happen next."

"Dude," Percy said, wearing a goofy smile. "That's the best part."

"Did you just call me 'dude'?"

"Uh . . . no?"


	8. Epilogue - Forever and Always

**A/N** : Since the wedding scene is overused so much, I just added the last clip. Kind of short—but it is happy. And cheesy. I couldn't mention everyone who came ... well, I guess I can:

Sally, Tyson, Grover, Juniper, Paul Mrs. O'Leary, & Poseidon

Hades, Dionysus, Hestia, Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite & Ares

Artemis & the Hunters (some of them, including Thalia)

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso

Rachel, Ella, Small Bob (did he die? He didn't, right?)

Lou Ellen, Will, Cecil, Dakota, Clovis (who was sleeping), Austin, Kayla, Jake, Butch, Nyssa, Harley, Drew, Mitchell, Lacy, Katie

Chris & Clarisse

Cupid (lurking creepily in—he was the god of love, after all)

{Zeus, Hephaestus, Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, Thanatos, whatever other major/minor gods couldn't make it. The Stolls didn't arrive, and other demigods because I either forgot them or they are having their own life.}

* * *

 **VIII: EPILOGUE**

 **Forever and Always (7 Years Later)**

There were tears—happy tears, of course. Our friends and family were all here, watching as we made our vows.

 _This moment will never be forgotten_. Ever. The skull ring I stubbornly refused to put off stayed, so the wedding band was added on top. It was two possessions from two people whom I loved.

I saw that my dad was crying, but it could be a trick of the light . . . he looked at me with such pride, though, and I gave a small nod at him.

Even some of the gods and goddesses attended, which was an amazing sight.

Artemis was with Thalia, Phoebe, and a few other Hunters. Aphrodite and Ares sat in the front row, although the War god seemed uncomfortable—weddings were not his thing. Hestia was beside Hera, both women having smiles (although one of them looked much sterner).

Dionysus could be heard, as he whispered, "It's finally time these two brats married."

Grover and Juniper were seated beside Tyson and Ella, which made me smile—I still remembered back in the labyrinth when the satyr was nervous around the Cyclops. Poseidon was with Sally and Paul, as they all looked lovingly at the union being made.

White lilies stood out from their flowerpots, as a reminder for Bianca. I wondered what she would say to me if she were here. I hoped she was happy in her new life.

Percy looked at me, that familiar smile drowning me in complete warmth, hope, and happiness. I was happy.

"You may kiss the, err, groom."

We kissed, me boldly making the first move. Percy chuckled, but didn't move away. As we kissed, I thought, perhaps out loud, that I love Perseus di Angelo with all my heart.

Forever and always. Maybe it was even longer than that.

* * *

 **Life Goes On...**

* Chris and Clarisse are already married (six years back)

* Jason and Piper broke up, yet remained great friends (five months back)

* Percy and Nico got married, and moved to New York (current)

* Annabeth became an successful architect, and is a widow (one month later)

* Frank proposed to Hazel (finally) (three months later)

* Jason has a pet Siamese cat and named him Bob (twelve months later). Bob met Small Bob, and they made tiny Bobs (two years later—that is, if Small Bob was alive?)

* Will is a doctor, and is in no love relationship currently (one year later)

* Percy/Nico adopted a girl, and named her Bianca, as well as Clarisse is pregnant (the baby's name will be named Silena, if a girl—the boy may be Charlie, or masculine version of Silena) (two years later)

* Leo obviously doesn't die and with Calypso started a shop called 'Leo's and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters' (three years later) ((It closed down ten years later from an accidental fire))

* Frazel wedding (four years later)

* A letter of apology that stated 'The Ruler of the Olympians could not attend your wedding, but please accept this wedding gift – Zeus' was finally delivered in the mail, coming with the wedding gift: a lightning-bolt shaped alarm clock (nine years later)

* Reyna died—many people went to her funeral (twelve years later)


End file.
